Blue Cyber Tech Force
Info The Blue Cyber Tech Force (BCTF) is a group of enemies who create blue colored technology to fight against their enemies and the world. This group has very talented and dangerous people who seek to control all technology and many major areas in order to overpower Earth's governments, and leaders. They use robots to fight off enemy forces that stand in their way. The Blue Cyber Tech Force has fought the Beatdown Gang, the VX Super Force, several law enforcement groups (including Kento City's), and some minor crime groups. This team, including its leaders, the Blue Cyber Armor Brothers, are now part of Velenor's alliance and they are now friends of the Beatdown Gang. This team has fought the VX Super Force and friends many times and failed to get rid of them. The Blue Cyber Tech Force won't give up until they and the Beatdown Gang rule Earth's dimension with the aid of the Kazamardran Empire. Blue Cyber Armor Brothers Go here! Omion Go here! Members Brazod Real Name: David Anderson Status: Villain Occupation: Inventor; super villain; Blue Cyber Armor Brothers’ longtime friend Powers/Abilites: He can fly and fire energy from his hands, feet, and body; he wields a strong laser vision (it is very dangerous and destuctive, it could almost eliminate any person, animal, and thing); expert inventor; his suit grants him durability from physical attacks. Groggarth Real Name: Groggarth Status: Villain Occupation: Bestial being from another world; super villain Powers/Abilities: Wonderful strength (can lift almost 20,000 pounds); enhanced reflexes, seeing, tasting, smelling, hearing, speed, durability, and invulnerability; claws can tear hard materials; a mighty battler with knowledge of many fighting arts from his homeworld. Calira Real Name: Calira Linyao Status: Villain Occupation: Super villain Powers/Abilities: Experienced and strong martial artist and athlete; her speed, strength, and endurance are enhanced; her suit grants her the ability to move on walls and other solid objects. Sophithara Real name: Sophithia Kane Status: Villain Occupation: Super villain Powers/Abilities: Her strength and endurance are in superhuman levels; she has superhuman physical resistance; flight. Barracudar Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Super villain; underwater enemy; fish-like mutant menance Powers/Abilites: Fierce swimmer, combatant, and athlete; can breathe underwater and air; immune to most damage; acute senses, including powerful smell and taste; bulletproof body; teeth and claws can tear through hard materials and any flesh; enhanced strength, speed, and agility. Nescero Real Name: Unknown Status: Villain Occupation: Super villain Powers/Abilities: This cybernetic human-like being has the ability to fuse with any machine and mechanical devices to create a variety of mechanical bodies, or body parts (he can de-fuse to return to his normal state); super strength; lightning blasts; electricity absorption (so he can contain electricity within himself); durable. Black Harpy Real Name: Katherine Shreek Status: Villain Occupation: Enemy of the VX Super Force and the Wingmen Super Team; super villain; vicious criminal Powers/Abilities: Costume genetically allows her to fly into the air (she later flies without the suit thanks its flying quality effect); suit’s talons can scratch hard materials; super strength; recovery from damage; acute senses; powerful siren-like scream. Blue Cyber Armor Knight Real Name: Justin Warborn Status: Villain Occupation: Knight; Blue Cyber Tech Force captain; Blue Cyber Armor Brothers’ friend Powers/Abilities: Expert knight and strategist for battle; powered knight armor grants him invulnerability, strength, and speed (the armor has an optional, invisible powered barrier that can deflect many upcoming blows); expert swordsman. --Tyroguun 15:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:VX Super Force Category:Business Category:Organized criminalization